


The Cost

by SathInflection



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Monsters, Vampires, creatures of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SathInflection/pseuds/SathInflection
Summary: Farah’s lover sleeps beneath a ring of stones. It’s a fitful sleep, and Farah feels the ground shake as she approaches.





	The Cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadistrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/gifts).



Farah’s lover sleeps beneath a ring of stones. It’s a fitful sleep, and Farah feels the ground shake as she approaches.

Celaeno always senses her. Nothing could keep them apart. Farah had endured how Celaeno—though she went by a different name then, a name seized by the dark, and not even Farah can remember it now—had transformed from a woman to a monster. She had sought knowledge of things no one should know, reading books that whispered in the dark and opening the tombs of the restless dead. It was not long enough before she was found, and she was lost.

The night is more beautiful, now that Farah has Celaeno. They are almost alone, moonlight spilling over the trees and turning the ring of stones to silver. But the sacrifice starts to struggle against his bonds, his cries muffled by a gag. Farah holds only a little regret that this is the cost of seeing her beloved.

She makes the man kneel in the center of the ring, then draws her knife across his throat—mercifully quick. Farah steps away, giving Celaeno room to awaken.

A deeper black than the night reaches up to drag the dying man down into the earth. Bones snap, then are ground to meal as Celaeno feeds. Farah has never seen what Celaeno looks like when she is still hungry. Perhaps learning would make her share Celaeno’s fate.

At last, Calaeno rises out of the ring. She is still beautiful, and seems almost human. The dark pits of her eyes and the fangs that show as she smiles at Farah reveal that she is something more. She’s naked, her hair coiling around her and moving in the windless night as if she were submerged.

“My Farah,” she says, her voice echoing as she presses two fingers to Farah’s chin, tilting her head up. “How I miss you.”

Her lips touch Farah’s in a teasing brush, before she nuzzles Farah’s neck.

“Please,” Farah whispers, and that’s all Celaeno needs to hear. Celaeno bites down, her teeth breaking the tender skin. If she hadn’t brought a proper victim first, Farah might have been the one dragged into the ground, no matter how much Celaeno loves her.

Celaeno supports Farah’s weight as she goes limp in her arms. She relishes the sweet, slow drain, and the sting of Celaeno’s teeth pricking through her skin. Sex can hardly compare to the feeling of Celaeno taking her life. But Celaeno never goes that far. Too soon, she withdraws her fangs and kisses Farah again. She tastes her own blood on Celaeno’s lips.

Farah wraps her arms around the monster. Celaeno is always cold now, though Farah doesn’t mind. She finds Celaeno wondrous in her inhumanity.

The woman she used to be would have thought the same.


End file.
